(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enhanced cooling of the leading edge of airfoil portions of turbine engine components using chevron shaped trip strips that meet at the nose of the leading edge cavity.
(2) Prior Art
Due to the extreme environment in which they are used, some turbine engine components, such as blades and vanes, are cooled. A variety of different cooling techniques have been employed. One such scheme is illustrated in FIG. 1 where there is shown an airfoil portion 10 of a turbine engine component 12. As can be seen from the figure, a radial flow leading edge cavity 14 is used to effect cooling of the leading edge region.
Despite the existence of such a cooling scheme, there remains a need for improving the cooling of the leading edge of the airfoil portions of turbine engine components.